warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emberfoot
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Emberfoot |mate=Sedgewhisker |daughters=Larkwing, Featherpelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Sunstrike, Smokehaze |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Emberfoot is a gray tom with two darker gray paws. Emberfoot is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He mentored Sunstrike and participated in the Great Battle. He and Sedgewhisker became mates and had Larkwing and Featherpelt. He and Oatclaw were gravely injured after an ambush by Darktail and his group and recover in ThunderClan temporarily. He agreed the Sisters should be removed from their territory and the codebreakers be punished. History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse :Emberfoot is a mentor to Sunpaw. He is a member of the patrol of WindClan cats that ambushes a patrol of ThunderClan cats led by Brambleclaw. He and his Clanmate, Weaselfur, race straight towards Hollypaw. Mousewhisker is attacked by Emberfoot, who pins Mousewhisker to the ground. Brambleclaw then races to help Mousewhisker defeat Emberfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Sunpaw, has become a warrior, receiving the name Sunstrike. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :He is first seen with Gorsetail, Furzepelt, and other ShadowClan warriors, forming a ragged line in the Dark Forest battle. Not long after, Emberfoot fights off Dark Forest cats with Robinwing and Ferretclaw, clustered in the middle of the clearing. It is noted that he is seen pressing his spine against Robinwing's and Ferretclaw's while lashing out at the Dark Forest warriors. :In the midst of the battle, his patrol vanishes beneath many bristling warriors. Graystripe helps Emberfoot by hauling a matted tortoiseshell from his back. He seems to recover as he is mentioned fighting a Dark Forest cat soon after. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :WindClan cats are attacked by rogues, and Emberfoot, Onestar, Furzepelt, and Oatclaw fight for their lives. ThunderClan steps in and helps, so the tom and Bramblestar struggle against a muscular white tom. The skirmish soon ends, and Lionblaze and Birchfall stand protectively in front of Emberfoot and Furzepelt. They stare at the rogues, their eyes glittering with hate. Alderpaw ads over to the tom and treats his injuries. Furzepelt dies, and Emberfoot is shocked, disbelief edging his mew. :The tom travels with his Clanmates back to ThunderClan's camp, as he and Oatclaw are too injured to return back home. Emberfoot asks what will happen to Furzepelt's body, and Bramblestar orders Cloudtail and Rosepetal to sit with it until a patrol can come. Once back at camp, Alderpaw and Jayfeather wash more herb pulp into his wounds. Emberfoot moans but doesn't wake up. He and Oatclaw stay in ThunderClan's care for a few more days, as they are unfit to travel. At the next Gathering, Emberfoot supports Onestar, saying that ShadowClan cats are traitors. :Later, when ThunderClan's medicine cats go to WindClan's territory, he is with Gorsetail. Leafpool calls out a greeting to them, but the WindClan cats stare at her with anger in their gazes. Emberfoot asks why they are here, and the pair say it's medicine cat business. The WindClan warriors grudgingly take them to their camp, and both follow. Breezepelt questions their presence, and Emberfoot says they're in WindClan territory to speak with Kestrelflight. Shattered Sky :Emberfoot appears on Crowfeather's patrol, with Larkwing and his apprentice, Smokepaw. The WindClan cats are unfriendly and distrustful towards the ThunderClan cats. Darkest Night : River of Fire :When Twigpaw falls into the WindClan border stream, she is confronted by a WindClan hunting patrol consisting of Featherpelt, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw. They are hostile, and she quickly explains what happened. Emberfoot hisses that she cost them a catch, because the pigeon they were stalking flew away in the ruckus. Featherpelt insists that they take Twigpaw and Finpaw back to camp, and orders Smokepaw to go and tell Harestar what happened. The WindClan she-cat says that Emberfoot will come with her, and despite the apprentices' protests, both warriors jump across the stream. Twigpaw and Finpaw reluctantly let Emberfoot and Featherpelt lead them back to ThunderClan. When in camp, Featherpelt says that some of WindClan's warriors might not have been so lenient, and Bramblestar apologizes and offers to make it up. They seem pacified by the solution and leave camp. The Raging Storm :During a Gathering, Emberfoot is seen exchanging gossip with with his Clanmate, Oatclaw, and Harrybrook, one of SkyClan's warriors. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :When Rootpaw discovers his powers, Tree warns him not to tell anyone because cats like Emberfoot and Thornclaw wouldn't believe him. At a Gathering, he agrees to exile the codebreakers and believes WindClan deserves a leader who will follow StarClan's will. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Emberfoot bounds over and sits beside Sedgewhisker when Onestar calls a Clan meeting. After Kestrelflight tells the Clan about his vision, Emberfoot calls out, wondering what it means. When cats are volunteering to go on the patrol to search for Nightcloud in the tunnels, Emberfoot yowls that if any stoat tries invading WindClan territory, it will be the last thing it ever does. Later, Emberfoot looks concerned at the anger in Breezepelt's voice as he yowls at Crowfeather. He loudly protests against Weaselfur when he suggests Breezepelt purposefully left Nightcloud behind in the tunnels with the stoats. :Heathertail asks Breezepelt if he's sure about joining them in the next attack, and Emberfoot adds that the stoats are really tough, but Breezepelt is insistent, despite still being injured from the previous battle. Featherpaw gets hurt in the attack and Emberfoot blames Crowfeather, believing he gave her the idea to go. When Featherpaw wakes up, Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker crouch beside her nest, relief and excitement visible in their eyes. They slip out of the den to get wet moss and a mouse for her and return as Crowfeather is leaving the den. Emberfoot asks him to just be a bit more careful with Featherpaw's training in the future. When Crowfeather says he will do everything he can to protect her, Emberfoot gives an approving nod, then he and his mate go see their daughter. :Emberfoot is seen lying on his side, bleeding from a deep scratch down his flank after the stoats attacked WindClan's camp, while Crowfeather, Heathertail, Gorsetail, Breezepelt, and Hootpaw were secretly rescuing Nightcloud. As the patrol approaches, Emberfoot lifts his head, giving them an angry glare and yowls to Onestar that they're back. Emberfoot joins the final battle against the stoats and fights with the help of Mousewhisker. Bramblestar's Storm :Sedgewhisker is mentioned to be carrying Emberfoot's kits. At a Gathering, when Onestar mentions Sedgewhisker, she leans on Emberfoot. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Emberfoot is mentioned to have visited ThunderClan's camp to advise them about Harestar calling a meeting, but did not give any more details than that. At the next Gathering, Emberfoot snarls at Leafstar when she refuses to forcefully remove the Sisters from their land. He participates in the battle against the Sisters. Later, Emberfoot wonders if StarClan would answer them one day. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Author statements *In an early draft of Kate Cary's allegiances, Fernstripe was listed as his daughter. Kin Members Mate: :Sedgewhisker: Daughters: :Larkwing: :Featherpelt: Granddaughters: :Whistlepaw: :Songpaw: Grandson: :Flutterpaw: Tree Quotes External links * * * Notes and references de:Schlackenfußru:Головешка (племя Ветра)fr:Patte de Braisenl:Sintelvoetfi:Hiillosjalka Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters